Funny Ways To DIE? Revised
by Akatuki-Nin-Corrina
Summary: Well, Squad Seven is waiting for Kakashi when Naruto bursts out laughing,Wanna know why? Read to find out.


Hey, it's Corrina again This idea just came to me, like right off my head, like a random burst of thought, like,...like,...uhm...OH! LIKE-- **CUT THE CRAP AND GET TO THE STORY** ---oooookay, Someone's p.m.s.ing, jeez. That my friends was my ever horny inner fangurl, her name is Coey, why you ask? I don't know, ask her! ANYWAYS ONTO THE STORY

* * *

Title: Funny Ways To DIE Rating: T Summary: Well Squad Seven is waiting for Kakashi when Naruto bursts out laughing,  
Wanna know why? Read to find out.  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING, except of course, Coey, who you'll NEVER take from ME, MWAHAAHAHA-hacks up a lung and dies-revives long enough to write story- Ok, sorry you had to witness that, I had orange Fanta earlier.  
Warning: Some OOCness and random things, you've been warned!

* * *

Funny Ways To DIE

Sasuke P.O.V.

Ugh, it's been_ hours_ since we got here, and STILL no friggin' sign of Kakashi. Damn, I could be back in bed with Naru-Chan, we _could've_ been fucking until the bed collapsed. But, _NO_. Kakashi just _had_ to call us out on yet another dumb training session for another stupid mission. Damn Kakashi to FUCKING HELL WHERE HE SHALL BURN INTO ETERNITY, MWAHAAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHaaahaaa, oh that felt _good_. Oh, well at least I can stare at my Naru-chan. WAIT, I CAN'T, _NOSEBLEED_!!!!!!

* * *

Reg. P.O.V.

Silence...More Silence...BIRDS CHIRPING _OH JOY_..silence.. Everything was quiet in the halls, nothing was stirring not even a mouse---wait, sorry, wrong story--- Everything was quiet, mind blowingly quiet. That is, until Naruto started bursting out laughing. Which caused Sakura to die of heart attack (_ I wish_), and Sasuke to be pulled out of his perverted thoughts.

"What is _SO_ funny Naruto?!" Sasuke asked, intrigued by Naruto's insane laughing.

"Well, I was_ really, really_ bored so I tried to think of something to think about, and I thought about death." replied Naruto.

"How, in the _HELL_, is _DEATH FUNNY_?!!!!?" Sasuke asked, amazed that his dobe could find such a thing amusing.

"_NO_, not _death_, teme, _how_ people _can _die. I was thinking and a really funny way to die would be to slip off a toilet and bust your head on the sink." And with that, Naruto continued laughing, and so did Sakura ( I thought she was dead!)

"You know Naruto -giggle- that is funny. OH! I GOT ONE! What if you were in the insane asylum -giggle- and your head was to the back of the padded door, and then the men with the shots burst in and slammed the back of your head causing you to die! And they would shout "TIME FOR NITE NITE!!!" Sakura amazingly spoke.

Sasuke: O.O

Naruto: O.O

Sakura:

Sasuke: _'She did not just say that'_

Naruto:-bursts out laughing yet again-

Sakura:...

Birdie: Dies because of the stupidity floating around him

"What if-HAAHAAHAA- YOU CHOKED ON A SUNFLOWER SEED!!!AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAAHAAA!"Naruto laughed.

"WHAT IF -GIGGLE- YOU WERE STANDING ON A STOOL, THEN FELL OFF OF IT, AND THEN YOU WERE FOUND IN A DITCH SOMEWHERE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE AND THE POLICE CAME AND SHOT AT YOU BUT THEY MISSED AND THEN A BIRD POOPED ON YOU AND YOU DIED!!!!!!!!! Sakura shouted.

Sasuke: -left eye twitches constantly-

Naruto: OMG

Sakura: ...What, I thought it was funny?!

Sasuke: I wish Kakashi would just come already...

Naruto: LOL

Sakura: LOL

Sasuke: STFU

Naruto: LOL

Sakura: LOL

Sasuke: ZOMG STFU

Naruto: wait why are we all of a sudden, talking in msg and txting format?

Sakura: IDK?

Sasuke: OMFG, STFU, MYOB, LOL, ROFL, LMAO, ...etc.

Sakura: OH, OOOOOOOOH! I GOT ANOTHER ONE!

Sasuke: _great_

Naruto: I'm listening.

Sakura: OK! SO YOUR OUT AT TRAINING AND WHEN YOU GET HOME YOU REALIZE THAT YOUR OLDER BRO KILLED YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: ...silence

Naruto:...silence

Sakura: ...what?

Sasuke: LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL THAT IS SO FRIGGIN' FUNNY SAKURA!!!!!!!!!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAAA!!!!!!!!!

Naruto: O.O

Reg. P.O.V.  
FEW MINUTES LATER

Sasuke:...(he passed out from his continuing laughter, and lack of breath..)

Naruto: Ummmmm, but Sakura, the person didn't die, his family did...

Sakura: OH! WELL IN THAT CASE! THEN YOU DIED BECAUSE YOU WERE CROSSING THE STREET AND A CAR WAS COMING, BUT YOU DIDN'T MOVE IN TIME AND YOU GOT RAN OVER BY YOUR BRO WHO WAS DRIVING THE CAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: HA...

Naruto: LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL OMG

Sakura: I KNOW I'M JUST THE FUNNIEST PERSON IN THE WORLD!

Sasuke: Yeah, because you're the funniest looking person in the world! (Sasuke mumbled in his sleep)

Naruto: Nuh UH, THAT'S KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!!!!

* * *

ELSEWHERE KAKASHI P.O.V.

"Achoo!" I sneezed waking up from my deep and peaceful, lust-filled dreams. I got up and looked out the window, thinking today was such a peaceful, sunny day, and then it started raining...So much for the sunny day, at least the birds are still chirping.

Just then the birds were stabbed by flying shuriken. I looked down, through the window, and an ANBU was held responsible for the poor, unsuspecting birds' death.

The ANBU was waving for me to come down, and so, I did.

Reg. P.O.V.

"Kakashi, your students---"

"OH CRAP THE STUDENTS!!!!!!!"

And with that Kakashi ran with the speed of light to get to his beloved students.

Few Minutes Later

What Kakashi saw utterly horrified him. There was at least twenty more birds lying dead on the ground, Sasuke was shirtless running around screaming _"THE NAZIS ARE COMING, HOLY MOTHER OF GOD, I SHOULD FIND ANIKI AND WARN HIM, ESPECIALLY NOT TO SIT ON THE TOILET SEAT OR DRIVE A CAR!!!!!!",_ Sakura was laughing with Naruto while skinning some birds!, and Naruto was focused on the poor bird Sakura was skinning!

Just then Sakura turned around and gave a glare to Kakashi, a glare that would have the Akatsuki wetting their pants!

Sakura stood up and walked towards Kakashi, kunai in both hands, SHE WAS COMING IN FOR THE KILL!!!!!!!

Abruptly, a few feet away from Kakashi, Sakura STARTED TO---giggle?

"HeeeeHeee, Kakashi-sensei, you left us here alone so we could spend quality time together didn't you? OH, _AND_ on my birthday? That's_ SO_ sweet of you Kakashi-sensei, now go finish cooking the birdie cake, THIS IS THE BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!" And with that, Sakura skipped off into the sunset.

Kakashi was shocked! How in THE FRIGGIN' WORLD WOULD SHE COME UP WITH THAT!!!! IT'S NOT EVEN HER BIRTHDAY!!!! DEAR GOD, I'll NEVER BE LATE AGAIN!!!

And the next time Squad Seven had training...Kakashi overslept again, due to the _accidently on purpose_ overdose of sleeping pills. Dear Kami what will happen this time?!!!?

* * *

THE END or is it? MWAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!!!!!!

Thank you for reading, If it made you laugh at least once, say so in the review, and I'll be HAPPY!!!! THANKIES!!!!!


End file.
